The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized electronics modules of electronic sub-systems that fit into a chassis. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized electronics modules for use in a reconfigurable modular electronics package.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit (LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package. Further, conventional systems do not utilize electronic sub-system modules that are individually sealed and ruggedized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system solution for electronics that use a minimum number of electronic sub-systems in a ruggedized chassis each module being individually sealed and ruggedized. There is also a need for an electronic module sub-system that performs in rugged environments including but not limited to military environments and may be fully immersed. Further still, there is a need for an electronic module sub-system that performs in both ground and airborne applications. Yet further still, there is a need for an electronics module sub-system that may be reconfigured to provide a plurality of platform and waveform configurations. Still further, there is a need for an electronic module sub-system for electronics that is flexible and scaleable and allows for multiple end configurations be assembled with a minimum subset of electronic sub-system types. And further still, there is a need for an electronic module sub-system that allows for heat removal associated with the electronic sub-systems.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.